


Somewhere Out There

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [43]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: Based off of the movie Brooklyn. Rose Tyler meets James Noble while living in America. When she has to travel back to England for her gran's funeral, he wants her to have something to come back to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week Forty-three: A retelling of a recent Hollywood movie.
> 
> I bent the rules with this one a ~~little~~ lot. Oops? :)
> 
> *does contain spoilers for the movie Brooklyn

She had been in America for close to eight months. Eight of the most wonderful, yet trying months. It had always been her dream to go and once she found the right connections, she had gone. Yes, she missed her mum and Gran, but they wrote as often as they could. If she was lucky, she was able to call them, but they stuck to their letters.

Six months ago she had met James. So unlike the boys from her city and she found herself falling in love with him. She had been welcomed into his family before she even walked in the door. His sister, Donna, had been able to find her a better job as a bookkeeper, after she had passed her tests. His mother had been quiet during their first meeting, but towards the end of the night had pulled her aside and told her how lucky her son was to have met her.

She longed to be able to take him home, to London, to meet her mum, but it wasn’t a possibility at the moment. Though in all of her letters home, she never did mention him. She wasn’t sure why she was holding back, but knew she would have to come clean soon.

“Rose? Reverend Williams is here for you.”

Rose pulled her attention away from her typewriter and her musings to see Sally standing in the doorway, a concerned look on her face. She got up from her seat and followed the woman down to the lobby.

Reverend Williams had been the reason why she was in America. He and his wife had moved to New York and had offered Rose and two other women to accompany them. The jobs were better and Rose knew she would be able to go to school. Her mother had not wanted her to go, but Rose was adamant.

_Accident. Funeral in a few days. Her mum was okay. She would get the time off she needed to go home._

“I was able to get you on a boat that will leave Sunday morning. You won’t get there until sometime after the funeral, I’m afraid.”

“Thank you.” She whispered, blinking back the tears. Her gran had been elderly, but was still spry. Why did it have to happen while she was away?

“Is there anything you need?” Revered Williams questioned, handing her his handkerchief.

“Can I leave?”

“Yes. Sally will take care of things. If there is anything you need, let me know.”

“I will.”

Rose went back to her desk and picked her things up before letting Sally know she was leaving and would back in the morning. Instead of going back to her boarding house, Rose found herself walking towards James’ house. He wouldn’t be home from work, but she would wait. Who would be there for her mum if she couldn’t be there?

It was nearing dark by the time James walked up to the house. He smiled slightly, seeing his Rose waiting on the stoop for him, but it instantly dimmed upon seeing the tear tracks down her cheeks. He hurried his steps and moved to sit next to her before she broke down. She didn’t look injured, but he wasn’t sure.

“Rose, what happened?” He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and drew her in closer.

“My Gran. She’s gone.” She wiped her eyes, trying to force the rest of her tears to stop.

“I’m so sorry, love.” He murmured, rubbing her back. “What happened?”

“She fell down the steps outside of the flats. I didn’t get the chance to speak to mum. Revered Williams did. I’m all the way out here and she’s all alone now.”

James closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for the woman in his arms, her mother, and her grandmother. “When is the soonest you can leave?”

“Sunday. Revered Williams, he’s been so kind. I couldn’t ask him to get me on sooner. I just wish I could be there for Mum, you know?”

“If there was a way, I would get you there sooner.”

“Thank you.” She whispered before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “My Gran, she pushed me to come here. Knew I’d do better here. Mum was the one that wanted me to stay.”

“Will you come back?”

“Of course I will.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Once he was sure she would be okay on her own for the night, James walked her back to the boarding house. When he had first met her, he was drawn in by her unique beauty. He tried to pick her up every day from the shop, just so he could see her. With her going back to London, he wasn’t sure what would happen between them.

“Marry me. Before you go, marry me.”

“What?” Rose stood on the first step to the boarding house, her eyes wide. “Is this because I’m going back to London?”

“I want you to know I’ll be here, waiting for you.”

“James, I will come back. You have to trust me.”

“I do.”

She reached her hand up and brushed it along his cheek. “You’re really set on this.”

“I know we haven’t been together long, but I love you.”

“I love you, too. If you want to marry me before I go, I’ll marry you.”

“Saturday then. We’ll go into City Hall.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure.”

When she came back five weeks later, her eyes were still sad, but when she saw him waiting for her, the almost forgotten traces of happiness were pushed forward. He caught her in his arms and held her close to his chest, breathing in her scent. “I’ve missed you, Rose Noble.”

“I’ve missed you too, James. I’m sorry it took me so long to write.”

“You’re here now. You can tell me all about your trip.”

It may have been hard to leave London again, but this was her home now. James was her home and she wouldn’t change it for anything. With a smile, she slipped her hand into his as they made their journey home.


End file.
